benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kościół Katolicki a Żydzi
Żydzi (hebr. Jehudim), nazwa Izraelitów (ob.) po powrocie z niewoli babilońskiej. '- Encyklopedia Gutenberga " Żydzi "' Jak mówi Biblia Żydzi są narodem wybranym przez Boga , ich czyny i cierpienia są wypełnieniem prorctw bożych które potwierdzają wiarygodność Bibli . W Buli Papieskiej z okazji roku jubileuszowego 2000 , Papież Jan Paweł II poraz kolejny sprzeciwił się zwierzchnictwu Izraela nad Jerozolimą . W lutym tego samego roku watykan w porozumieniu z organizacją wyzwolenia Palestyny wezwał do między narodowych gwarancji między narodowej kontoli nad Jerozolimą . Jan Paweł II ciepło witał terroryste Jasera Arafata wielokrotnie , nawet kiedy Arafat był u szczytu kariery jako najsławienijszy morderca . Papież świętobliwie potępił antysemityzm jednak przeprosił jedynie za to co zrobili " synowie i córki kościoła " . Nigdy nie przyznał że Inkwizycja mordowała Żydów i ewangelicznych chrześcijan w ramach polityki kościoła i papieży . Rzym do dziś utrzymuje na przekór Bibli że to katolicy , a nie Żydzi są ludem wybranym . Od 1928 , krótko przed Holokaustem , Głosi on że są oni ludem poprzednio wybranym przez Boga . Drugi Sobór Watykański w roku 1965 stwierdził że kościół jest nowym ludem bożym . Katolicki Rzym nazywa siebie sam świętym miastem czyli miastem bożym lub wiecznym miastem które to tytuły bóg nadał Jerozolimie . Zamiast potępić Arafata za jego rządze zniszczenia Izraela i chrześcijan , Papież przyjął jego zaproszenie do złożenia wizyty w Betlejem żeby wspólnie uczcić "' naszego' Jezusa Chrystusa " . Arafat twierdzi że Jezus był bojownikiem Palestyńskim walczącym przeciw Izraelowi , a Papież się uśmiecha i go błogosławi . Żydzi obwiniają Jezusa Chrystusa i Chrześcijaństwo za Katolicki Antysemityzm , lecz katolicyzm nie jest chrześcijaństwem , żaden prawdziwy chrześcijanin nie mógłby być antysemitą , Kościół katolicki zabił o wiele więcej chrześcijan od żydów . Papież Inocenty III zmasakrował w Francji w mieście Bezie około 60 tysięcy Albigensów którzy byli chrześcijanami i nazwał to ukoronowaniem swojego pontyfikatu . Ten sam los spotkał Waldensów , Hugenotów , Husytów , Katarów i wielu innych . Podczas krwawej rzeźi w noc św. Bartłomieja zamordowano 70 tysięcy Hugenotów a 20 tyś kolejnych wymordowano później . 50 tysięcy uciekło z Francji ratując życie , przykłady można by mnożyć . Hitlerowi nie udało by się wymordować 6 mionów żydów bez wieloletniego antysemityzmu sponsorowanego przez kościół katolicki , pomijając fakt kim był Hitler , a był pionkiem w rękach Jezuitów . 26. Kwietnia 1933 roku Fuhrer przypomniał przedstawiciela Watykanu Biskupowi Berningowi i Monsuniure Stajninowi że przez 1500 lat ich kościół uważał żydów za pasożyty które należy pozabijać i że on doprowadzi do rozwiązania ostatecznej kwestii żydowskiej . Przed przyjęciem Tiary Papieskiej Pius XII był noncjueszem apostolskim w Niemczech i przekazał Hitlerowi fundusze na założenie partii nazistowskiej . Po tym jak został papieżem przesłał Hitlerowi protekcjonalną notkę następującej treści ; "' Do słynnego pana Adolfa Hitlera , słynnego kanclerza Niemieckiej rzeszy , wspominamy z wielką przyjemnością lata spędzone w Niemczech w roli nuncjusza apostolskiego a więc uczyniliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy by ustanowić haromijne relacje między państwem a kościołem , teraz jeszcze bardziej żrliwie modlimy się o osiągnięcie tego celu .' " - Papież Pius XII " .. z Żydami wolno tak mało obcjować jak z diabłem , oni nie są lepsi niż świnie i kozły .. synagoga jest nie tylko teatrem , jest domem publicznym , jaskinią zbójców i mijescem schronienia nieczystych zwierząt , siedliskiem diabłów . Chrześcijanie nie powinni zasięgać porady u żydowskich lekarzy , lecz " raczej umrzeć " , odwrócić się od wszystkich Żydów jak od zarazy i epidemii rodzaju ludzkiego . " - Chrysostomos ( 354-407 ) , K. Deschner , Kryminalna Historia Chrześcijaństwa , Tom I , Strona 134 To był rok 1939 a prześladowania żydów przez Hitlera i jego intencje były już znane całemu światu . W styczniu tego roku Hitler ostrzegł że wybuch wojny za skutkuje dosłowną eksterminacją żydowskiej rasy . 4 Lata później 22 czerwca 1944 roku , w atmosferze palonych trupów żydów w całej Europie Papież Pius XII wbrew Bożym obietnicą napisał do prezydenta Russwelta List sprzeciwiając się utworzeniu żydowskiego państwa w Palestynie . " Nie istnieje w historii żaden akcjumat potwierdzający konieczność by jakiś naród wrócił do ziemi którą opuścił 15 wieków wcześniej . Jeśli dom dla żydów ma powstać , to nie było by trudniej znaleść bardziej odpowiedniego terytorium nisz palestyna , w raz z wzrostem żydowskiej populacji na tym obszarze pojawią się nowe bardzo niebezpieczne problemy . " Oczywiście że są akcjomaty w historii - przecież bóg to obiecał . Pius XII nigdy nie wypowiadał się publicznie przeciwko holokaustowi , nigdy nie próbował odwieść Hitlera od eksterminacji żydów lecz bardzo stanowczo zaprotestował przed ich powrotem do ziemi Izraelskiej którą Bóg im dał jako wieczne dziedzictwo . " Powojenne złe uczynki Piusa (jak również odmowa oddania ukrytych dzieci żydowskich i pomoc w ucieczce zbrodniarzom nazistowskim), kiedy był już wolny od zastraszania przez faszystów i Trzecią Rzeszę, świadczą o jego najgłębszych sympatiach i antypatiach. Nic dziwnego, że był tym papieżem, który pierwszy odmówił uznania Izraela po jego narodzeniu. Jego gazeta “L’Osservatore Romano”, oznajmiła z tej okazji w artykule redakcyjnym, że „współczesny Izrael nie jest prawdziwym dziedzicem biblijnego Izraela, ale państwem świeckim… Dlatego Ziemia Święta i jej miejsca uświecone należą do chrześcijaństwa, Prawdziwego Izraela”. " - Żydowska Izraelska redkacja Erc Israel , Israel.org " 06 czerwiec 2015 , " Świętoszkowata Świętość Stolicy Apostolskiej " Podobnie jak Pius X który w roku 1904 oświadczył : " Nie możemy uznać narodu żydowskiego " - Papież Pius X W roku 1919 kardynał Pietro Gaspari - Watykański sekretarz stanu napisał : "' Niebezpieczeństwem które przeraża nas utworzenie żydowskiego państwa w Palestynie' " 2015 roku Watykan uznał istnienie państwa Palestyna . Zawarto bilateralną umowę, według której Watykan uznaje Palestynę za suwerenne i niepodległe państwo. Dokument zawiera również wpis, regulujący status Kościoła katolickiego w Palestynie . Izrael nie krył rozczarowania . Niemiecki Pisarz Otto Markmann w książce Irrtumer Der Katolischen Kirche 'piszę : " '''W Konstantynopolu przeprowadzono najstraszliwsze w historii pogromy Żydów. Żydzi byli paleni żywcem w synagogach. Druga krucjata rozpoczęła się wraz z pierwszą, unicestwiając Żydów i mordując Muzułmanów w Portugalii '". Papież Urban II wzywał krzyżowców by wyrwać te ziemię ( Kanan ) nikczemnej rasie żydowskiej i przyznać ją sobie . Katoliccy krzyżowcy dokonywali podczs krucjat masakr żydów po drodze , aż do samej jerozolimy , gdzie żydów spalono w Synagodze . Przywódca Pierwszej Krucjaty , Gotfryd ślubował pomcić krew Chrystusa na żydach nie pozostawiając ani jednego żywego . W 1377 roku, dokonano mordu na Żydach w bawarskiej wiosce Deggendorf . Ferrabd Martinez , który sprawował wtedy funkcję Arcybiskupa pomocniczego w Sewilli , przeprowadził wojnę chrzczącą naród z okrzykiem " Bądźcie ochrzczeni albo gińcie " ! Zniszczył on wówczas społeczność żydowską liczącą 30 000 ludzi , 4 tysiące zamordowano a pozostałych 26 tysięcy sprzedano jako niewolników . 10 Tysięcy żydów w obawie przed prześladowaniami " nawróciło się " . thumb|left|Józef Putek , Mroki Średniowiecza , 1935" '''„Ożywienie" akcji antyżydowskiej przypada na połow ę XV wieku. Podnieca ją działalność misjonarska i kaznodziejska franciszkanina Jana z Kapistranu. Ten agitator Kościoła prowadził początkowo na terenie Czech walkę z husytyzmem, gdy jednak rezultaty na tym polu osiągnął znikome, skierował ataki przeciw Żydom. Jego działalności przypisują wygnanie Żydów z Bawarii, spalenie 41 Żydów we Wrocławiu, po śledztwie wytoczonym im przez Kapistrana z powodu znieważenia hostii, oraz wygnanie Żydów z Moraw i księstw śląskich. Jan z Kapistranu sprowadzony też został przez kardynała Oleśnickiego do Polski. Nauki jego w roku 1455 doprowadziły do pogromu Żydów w miastach polskich. " - Józef Putek , " Mroki Średniowiecza " , 1935 , Strona 123 W 1428 roki , Żydzi próbowali kupić Grób Dawida . Jednak Papież wydaje zakaz przewożenia Żydów do Ziemi Izraela , skierowany do kapitanów statków . W roku 1506 , niedługo przed reformacją właściwą , w Lizbonie Mnisi świętowali tak zwane krwawe zaślubiny , paląc w ciągu dwóch dni w okresie świąt Wielkiej Nocy ponad dwa tysiące Żydów . thumb|left|Papież Paweł IVPapież Paweł IV w Bublii “'Cum nimis absurdum',” nakazał tworzenie gett żydowskich, oraz nakazał Żydom nosić upokarzające ich znaki rozpoznawcze. , którą wydał, “Cum nimis absurdum,” nakazał tworzenie gett żydowskich, oraz nakazał Żydom nosić upokarzające ich znaki rozpoznawcze. Pierwsze getto było utworzone w Rzymie i istniało tam przez ponad 300 lat (co najmniej do 1855 roku). Żydzi byli w katolickiej kulturze Europejskiej kojarzeni z szatanem . Powszechnie twierdzono aby wypaczyć żydowski obraz i upodobnić ich do bestii którą łatwiej zarżnąć lub spalić na stosie , że mężczyźni żydowscy mają miesiączkę , a kobiety rodzą potmstwo przez pępek - czyli w okolicach żołądka . Jednak najwiękrzym mitem oraz celowym kłamstwem jaki był podtrzymywany jeszcze długo w historii były tak zwane " Mordy Żydowskie " . Polegały one na tym że żydzi jakoby mieli porywać dzieci chrześcijańskie aby zadać im rany podobne do tych jakie zadali Jezusowi na krzyżu , przy czym mieli je torturować a ostatecznie zabić , w celu oddtworzenia " Bogobójstwa " które mieli żydzi celebrować . Podczas tych rytułalnych mordów miano pić krew tych dzieci jako profanacja katolickiej prawdziwej obecności Jezusa w Eucharystii , która jest oczywiście kłamstwem , oraz spożywać na surowo ciało dziecka po jego zamordowaniu , co miało być odniesieniem do słów Jezusa " Oto jest ciało moje " . Między innymi to było przyczyną ludobójstwa żydów przez Polaków w Jedwabnym . " Kościół rzymsko-katolicki od zawsze rzecz jasna był źródłem antysemityzmu . Zjawisko antysemityzmu było prawie nieznane w greko-katolickiej Rosji do czasów rozbiorów Polski w roku 1772 i 1795 . Rosyjski anty-semityzm został wessany z rzymsko-katolickiej Polski. Ustalono, że hiszpańska " Święta Inkwizycja " zniszczyła Żydów w Hiszpanii . " - Andrew Sinclair , Wielka Konspiracja Milczenia , Strona 8 " Od 1480 inkwizycja systematycznie tępi wyznawców judaizmu. Po upadku Granady Ferdynand V. pod wpływem wielkiego inkwizytora Torquemady wydał 1492 edykt, wypędzający Żydzi z Hiszpanji; wywędrowało ich wówczas ok. 300.000 do Marokka, Berberji, Włoch, Turcji i P o r t u g a l j i . Z tej ostatniej wypędzeni zostali również w 1498. We W ł o s z e c h od czasów frankońskich żyli Żydzi we względnie pomyślnych warunkach. Dopiero od XIII. w. zmuszono ich do specjalnego stroju, a od XV. w. ograniczono miejsce zamieszkania do ghetta; z Sycylji wypędzono ich 1493. We F r a n c j i osiedlili się Żydzi już w czasach Cezara. " ' - Encyklopedia Gutenberga " Żydzi " '" W czasach rzymskich przywędrowało do H i s z p a n j i wielu Ż., którzy tu żyli w pełnem równouprawnieniu. Dopiero po opanowaniu Hiszpanji przez Wizygotów zaczęło się od 590 prześladowanie Ż., których zmuszano do przyjęcia chrześcijaństwa lub wypędzano z kraju. Opanowanie Hiszpanji przez Arabów poprawiło los Ż., którym zwycięzcy przyznali wolność wiary, a nawet własne sądownictwo. " - Encyklopedia Gutenberga " Żydzi " " W Hiszpanii spalono żywcem 10 tys. Żydów, pod różnymi pretekstami, nie wspominając o prześladowaniach, które doprowadzały do przymusowych konwersji na chrześcijaństwo. Tak zwani "Anusim", ci godni pożałowania Żydzi, którzy zostali zmuszeni do przyjęcia chrześcijaństwa, byli prześladowani w Hiszpanii i Portugalii przez setki lat. Był sposób, żeby ich sprawdzić. Byli zmuszani do jedzenia wieprzowiny na oczach chrześcijan i do spluwania na żydowskie święte księgi. " - Dr. Guy Bechor, "Jedijot Achronot ''" , Erc. Israel , Israel.org " Propozycja Hiszpanii śmierdzi antysemicko "' ' W 306 r. synod chrześcijański w Elwirze (południowa Hiszpania) pod groźbą surowych kar zabronił chrześcijanom spożywania posiłków z Żydami, zawierania małżeństw mieszanych między Żydami a chrześcijanami i zakazał obcowania z Żydami.' ' W 320 r. sobór w Elwirze (południowa Hiszpania) zakazał chrześcijanom pod groźbą klątwy obcowania z Żydami. W Eliwrze aktywnie działał katolicki biskup Hozjusz z Korduby, zacięty wróg żydostwa.' W 339 r. pod karą śmierci zakazano w Cesarstwie Rzymskim związków małżeńskich pomiędzy Żydami a chrześcijanami, przy czym karę śmierci wymierzano partnerowi żydowskiemu. Brzemienniejszym jeszcze w następstwa było ogłoszone cesarskie prawo o niewolnikach. Pod karą śmierci i konfiskatą całego majątku chrześcijanie nie mogli być niewolnikami u Żydów. Żydów nazwano "zgubną sektą", a miejsca gdzie się zbierali, "targowiskami". W latach 354-430 żył i działał Augustyn, katolicki biskup z Hipo. W "Traktacie przeciwko Żydom" pisał on, że wolno im żyć tylko po to, by w swoim upokorzeniu byli "świadkami swojej niesprawiedliwości, a naszej prawdy". Nie należy ich zabijać, bo noszą znamię Kaina: "Niech żyją pośród nas, ale niech cierpią i będą stale poniżani". W owym czasie największymi wrogami żydostwa byli Jan Chryzostom z Antiochii i Ambroży z Mediolanu. Jan Chryzostom między innymi obelgami, synagogi nazwał "teatrami i jaskiniami łotrów" W 387 r. Jan Chryzostom (345-407), patriarcha Konstantynopola, glosił z namaszczeniem, że "odkąd zapadła decyzja, że Żydzi zostali wydani w ręce demonów... Oni nadają się tylko do tego, by ich zarżnąć... ich zachowanie w ordynarnej lubieżności nie jest lepsze niż świni i wołu... Synagoga jest domem publicznym, jaskinią zbójców, norą dzikich zwierząt". Twierdził rownież, że kiedy chrześcijanie biją i mordują Żydów, winni są sami Żydzi, nie chrześcijanie, gdyż ci wypełniają jedynie "wolę Bożą". ' W 388 r. Ambroży, biskup Mediolanu, nakazał spalenie synagogi, "aby nie było miejsca gdzie Chrystus jest odrzucany". W jego oczach synagoga "została zniszczona jako wyraz sądu Bożego". Po raz pierwszy awanturujący się mnisi na polecenie biskupa ograbili i spalili żydowską synagogę. W ten sposób antyjudaizm kleru zamienił się w czyn.' Sobór illibeytański zakazał chrześcijanom w Hiszpanii utrzymywania z Żydami przyjacielskich stosunków i zawierania mieszanych małżeństw. W taki to sposób kler katolicki jako pierwszy w Hiszpanii rozpoczął wznoszenie muru granicznego pomiędzy Żydami a chrześcijanami. ' W 409 r. cesarz Honoriusz (Zachód) wydał edykt zakazujący pozywać Żydów przed sądy w soboty i święta żydowskie. Żydów wyłączono także od służby wojskowej i innych niezgodnych z ich wiarą rzeczy.' ' W 517 r. konsylium synodu w Epaon (państwo Franków) postanowiło zakazać laikatowi chrześcijańskiemu w Burgundii brania udziału w ucztach u Żydów.' W latach 527-565 w Bizancjum panował cesarz Justynian Wielki. Był on autorem haniebnego prawa, odmawiającego świadkom żydowskim wiarygodności w sprawach przeciwko chrześcijanom i uwzględniające ich zeznania jedynie w sprawach Żydów z Żydami. Cesarz Justynian zniewolił Żydów na terenie Bizancjum pełnieniem uciążliwych urzędów magistrackich (dekurjonat), nie przyznając im jednak wyróżnienia i wolności. "Niechaj dźwigają jarzmo i jęczą pod jego ciężarem, ale mają być uważani za niegodnych wszelkiego zaszczytu". Cesarz Justynian orzekł, że "Żydzi są bez czci i wiary, że żyją w obrzydzeniu duszy, podobnie jak obrzydliwym jest ich majątek". W Bizancjum po raz pierwszy rozległo się hasło, obarczające Żydów największą zbrodnią. Napiętnowano ich jako zabójców Boga - Jezusa. Nie mordowano ich jednak, lecz tolerowano, by ich upokarzać, ciemiężyć i nękać. Zniesiono wtedy wiele ustaw chroniących do tej pory życie religijne i prawa Żydów. Ilekroć zbiegała się w czasie żydowska Pascha z chrześcijańską Wielkanocą, cesarz oraz biskupi zabraniali Żydom obchodzić swe święto. Jednakże ingerencja w wewnętrzne życie żydowskie była o wiele głębsza. Nakazano używać w synagogach chrześcijańskie przekłady Pisma Świętego (553 r.) W ten sposób usiłowano nawrócić wszystkich Żydów na chrześcijaństwo. Zabroniono Żydom wygłaszać wyznania jedności Boga, tak jakby wymówienie słów: "Bóg nasz jest jedyny", było bluźnierstwem wobec tzw. "Trójcy Świętej". Następnie zakazano odczytywać w sobotę wersetów z proroka Jeremiasza, zapowiadających Syjonowi pocieszenie i wyzwolenie w przyszłości. ' W 547 r. lokalna społeczność chrześcijańska wymordowała Żydów i Samarytan w Cezarei.' ' W 576 r. biskup Awitus (państwo Franków) podjudził pospólstwo w Clermont do zburzenia okolicznych synagog. Żydom dano wybór: ochrzczą się albo opuszczą miasto. W pogromie zginęło wielu Żydów. Pod przymusem ochrzciło się 500 Żydów. W owym czasie biskup Awitus z Arweny (rezydował w Clermont) był najbardziej zagożałym wrogiem żydostwa w państwie Franków.' Konsylium soboru macońskiego (państwo Franków) odsunęło Żydów od pełnienia obowiązków sędziowskich i od dzierżawienia ceł oraz podatków "aby się nie zdawało na pozór, że ludność chrześcijańska jest im podwładna". Żydom nie wolno było siedzieć w towarzystwie duchowieństwa chrześcijańskiego. W latach 602-610 w Bizancjum panował cesarz Fokas. Uznał on prymat papieża nad Bizancjum. W owym czasie, rozgoryczeni nieustannym pasmem udręczeń Żydzi z Antiochii (Bizancjum) wzniecili powstanie i krwawo zemścili się na chrześcijanach za wcześniej doznane krzywdy. Walki z powstańcami były tak ciężkie, że cesarz musiał wysłać do Antiochii dwóch swoich wodzów. Połowę Żydów wymordowano, a drugą połowę okaleczono. Na wezwanie Persów, palestyńscy Żydzi wzniecili powstanie przeciwko Bizancjum. Żydowscy powstańcy walczyli pod wodzą Beniamina. Mszcząc się na chrześcijanach za wcześniej doznane krzywdy, Persowie i Żydzi zdobywali kolejne miasta, aż ostatecznie zdobyli Jerozolimę. W samym mieście wymordowano 90 tysięcy chrześcijan. Burzono kościoły i klasztory w całej Palestynie. Persowie jednak zawiedli nadzieje Żydów na utworzenie nowego państwa żydowskiego i odbudowę Jerozolimy. Licznych Żydów uwięziono i zesłano na wygnanie do Persji. Pomimo tego, w latach 614-617 Żydzi mogli sprawować ograniczoną władzę w Jerozolimie. W owym czasie, w Palestynie żyło najwyżej 150 tys. Żydów, mieszkających w 43 osadach. W 615 r. konsylium synodu w Paryżu (Królestwo Franków) odsunęło Żydów od sprawowania wszelkich urzędów w administracji i wojsku. - Prześladowania od Rzymu , Rozproszenie Izraela , Izrael.badacz.org Siedemnasty sobór toledański uznał Żydów za niewolników , kofiskujac ich majątki oraz dzieci od 7 roku życia . W czasach średniowiecznych , na czele kościoła katolickiego , oskarżano fałszywe żydów za zatrówanie studnii . Podczas Wybuchu Epidemii Dżumy w Europie , Kościół katolicki oskarżył fałszywie Żydów za to że roznoszą Dżume , i to że ich winy panuje Epidemia . Ale ta obojętność( Augusta II Mocnego ) w związku z ochroną żydów może być wyjaśniona przez fakt, że August był dłużnikiem również jezuitów Wiednia, który dostarczył część funduszów za zakup polskiego tronu biorąc jako zabezpieczenie jego biżuterię. Z pomocą jezuitów spróbował korumpować niestałych Polaków z pieniędzmi, i przez intrygi zatrzymać ich w zależności; w tym celu nawet spróbował zmienić elektorat do dziedzicznej kolejności. - Encyklopedia Żydowska , " August II Mocny " , Herman Rosenthal " Watykan, co znamienne, był jednym z pierwszych, którzy uznali OWP po jej oficjalnym założeniu. Jednak tego samego roku, 1964, Watykan ostentacyjnie powstrzymał się przed uznaniem Izraela – 15 i pół roku po ogłoszeniu przez ten kraj niepodległości. Stalica Apostolska pokazała to podczas wizyty w Izraelu papieża Pawła VI, gdzie wykazano niezmierną troskę o to, by nie dać najmniejszego wrażenia uznawania państwa żydowskiego. Papież wjechał do Izraela przez Meggido, co jest ogromnie dziwnym wyborem trasy, i spędził tutaj 11 godzin w dniu 5 stycznia. Nazwa „Izrael” nigdy nie wymknęła mu się z ust. Wspomniał tylko nie wprost jakieś nienazwane „władze” bez uznania choćby faktycznego istnienia Izraela. Starannie nazywał prezydenta Izraela „pan Szazar”. Jego notka z podziękowaniem także była adresowana do “Pana Zalmana Szazara” (nie do, niech Bóg broni, Prezydenta Szazara) w Tel Awiwie (nie w, niech Bóg broni, stolicy Izraela, Jerozolimie). Niektórzy apologeci papiescy utrzymywali, że Watykan musi chronić malejące szeregi katolików w Ziemi Świętej i ich miejsca święte. " - Żydowska Izraelska redkacja Erc Israel , Israel.org " 06 czerwiec 2015 , " Świętoszkowata Świętość Stolicy Apostolskiej " thumb|left|276px|Otworzenie Ambasady Palestyńskiej w WatykanieW styczniu , 2017 roku , Papież Franciszek spotkał się z " Prezydentem Palestyny " . Watykan otworzył Ambasade Palestyńską w Watykanie , ostatecznie uznając przez to Palestyne jako niepodległe i istniejące państwo . Katolicka Gazeta " Przewodnik Katolicki - pismo ilustrowane dla katolickich rodzin " wydawna w Polsce , jawnie dysryminowała i nauczała nienawiści do Żydów w czasie międzylecia wojennego . Gazeta ta , istnieje do dziś . „W niedziele handel róbcie sobie w Palestynie, więc jazda Żydy z Polski, nim ten rok upłynie” - Przewodnik Katolicki , pismo ilustrowane dla katolickich rodzin , 1933 , Poznań 1 Stycznia Katoliccy Polacy w Jedwabnym , dokonali straszliwej zbrodni ludobójstwa Żydów . Jednak wydarzenie to jest przez Polaków zakłamywane i negowane . W związku z przepisywaniem i jawnym fałszowaniem historii przez Polską Ludność , Profesor Zygmunt Zdrojewicz , którego rodzina została w Jedwabnym przez Polaków Zamordowana , zaprotestował przeciwko słowom Polskiej minister edukacji Anny Zalewskiej , która nie chciała przyznać kto stał za tym mordem . Nie zapomnę owego wieczoru w jednym kibcu około 15 km na zachód od Jerozolimy . Jako przewodnik podróży zebrałem grupę po kolacji na krótkie nabożeństwo . Przyłączła się do nas pewna liczba innych gości , wśród nich także Żydzi . To mi odpowiadało . Przeczytałem niektóre miejsca ze Starego Testamentu i pokazałem ich wypełnienie w się w Nowym Testamencie . Nagle jedna , pochodząca z Warszawy Żydówka , zawołała z wewnętrznego wzruszenia : " Czytałam Nowy Testament i mogłabym wierzyć , że Chrystus jest naszym Meszjaszem , gdyby nie był katolikiem , ponieważ Polacy , którzy są tak katoliccy , wyrządzili nam tyle cierpień , " Byliśmy wszyscy zaskoczeni . Potem wyjaśniłem jej : " Mesjasz nie jest katolikiem . ON przyszedł w ciele jako Zbawiciel . Także Maria nie była katoliczką . " Tego nie mogła pojąć . - Branhamista Edwald E. Frank , " Tradycyjne Chrześcijaństwo " , Rodział 1 , Strona 12-13 thumb|left|Adam DobrzyńskiAdam Dobrzyński , Katolicki Polski Patriota , czczony przez Polskich Patriotów w czasach współczesnych za Antysemityzm , zorganizował marsz na Myślenice , której celem było atakowanie Żydów , rabowanie ich posiadałości oraz niszczenie synagog . Dzięki nieudolności bojówek , zostali pokonani przez policję . " Gniewnym wyrostką podabało się to że nie trzyma języka na wodzy , i jest gotów od słów przechpodzić do czynów . Więkrzość przedwojennych nacjonalistów tylko mówiła o tym , że Żydów trzeba się z Polski pozbyć . Dobrzyński tym czasem zwoał posłuszne sobie bojówki i na czele piędziesięcio osobowej bandy , napadł na podkrakowskie Myślenice . " - Focus Historiia , Numer 4 (118) , 2017 " Niepokonani Słowianie " , Strona 82 " W nocy, o godzinie 3.30 , 23 czerwca 1936 roku, wkraczając do Myślenic, Doboszyński podzielił uczestników wyprawy na trzy grupy. Pierwsza, uzbrojona w rewolwery, dwudziestoosobowa pod dowództwem samego Doboszyńskiego ruszyła na posterunek policji. Zastali tam, jednego posterunkowego, Stefana Małeckiego, który zaskoczony, zerwany na nogi w bieliźnie wygrażał wkraczającym do środka narodowcom. Doboszyński zakazał bicia policjanta, jednak jak tylko odszedł posterunkowego uderzono kijem w głowę. W tym czasie reszta uczestników, na polecenie dowódcy opróżniała szafki i biurka w poszukiwaniu broni. Zabrali 14 karabinów, 4 rewolwery i amunicję. Posterunek zdemolowano, wywracając szafy, niszcząc drzwi, telefon i maszynę do pisania. ''' '''Gdy jedna grupa próbowała zabraną właśnie broń strzelając po posterunku, Doboszyński podszedł do Małeckiego mówiąc: „Żal mi pana, że pana tak haratnęli, jesteśmy narodowcami!”. Cała akcja na posterunku trwała 15 minut, wychodząc grupa krzyczała do posterunkowego „nie bij, skurwysynu, narodowców!”, po czym jeden z uczestników uderzył go kilka razy gumową pałką w głowę. Była to prawdopodobnie odpowiedź na brutalność tamtejszej policji, m.in. za wybicie zębów Stanisławowi Płoskonce. Podczas procesu Doboszyński o napadzie na posterunek wspominał, iż chciał pokazać, jak bardzo kruchy jest reżim policyjny. Druga grupa miała w tym czasie niszczyć sklepy żydowskie na rynku, jednak jak się wydaję, rozpierzchła się wcześniej, więc de facto zrobiła to przede wszystkim ta część uczestników, która była z Doboszyńskim. Nakazał on, żeby nie rabować, a niszczyć towary z tych sklepów. Na rynku rosła góra z materiałami konfekcyjnymi wynoszonymi przez narodowców. Rzeczy te podpalono. Ponadto pobito, jak zeznali poszkodowani, dwóch Żydów- handlarza pieczywem Jude Berkowicza i czeladnika piekarskiego Leibe Weksberga. Grupa trzecia, licząca zaledwie trzy osoby miała za zadanie podpalić bożnicę. Organizator wyprawy przygotował w tym celu naftę i butelkę i przekazał ją tejże grupie. Niestety podpalenie nie udało się, a jedynym efektem tej akcji była wypalona dziura w podłodze przedsionka, po wrzuconym przez okno płonącą naftę w butelce. Gdy Doboszyński uznał, iż żydowskie sklepy są wystarczająca zdemolowane nakazał zbiórkę, po czym udał się wraz z wybraną przez siebie 10- osobową grupą do mieszkania starosty myślenickiego Antoniego Basary. Przywódca nakazał swoim ludziom, by zniszczyli to mieszkanie, jednak absolutnie nic nie grabili. Nacjonaliści wyważyli drzwi i rozpierzchli się po pokojach rąbiąc siekierami cały dobytek. Starosta, człowiek – co często podkreślała prasa narodowa- bez średniego wykształcenia, ukrył się wraz z swoją gospodynią Kunegundą Turek w komórce obok kuchni. Na pytanie czy jest starostą, mężczyzna stwierdził, iż Basara jest w Jordanowie, co gospodyni potwierdziła, kłamiąc, że mężczyzna obok to tylko gość, krewny Antoniego Basary. Odchodząc Doboszyński powiedział: „Proszę przekazać panu staroście, że przyszliśmy mu odpłacić za opiekę nad Narodowcami”. Po wyjściu z mieszkania starosty grupa Doboszyńskiego wtargnęła do jeszcze jednego sklepu, z którego zabrali lemoniadę, cukierki i bułki. Po części je skonsumowaną, resztę rozdano kilku mieszkańcom, którzy zaczęli pojawiać się na myślenickim rynku. Zatrzymano również strażnika miejskiego Władysława Święcha , uwalniając dopiero trzy kilometry od miasta, maszerując w stronę Drogini. Cała akcja w Myślenicach trwała godzinę, z miasta ludzie Doboszyńskiego wyszli więc, o godzinie 4.30. Przy moście na Rabie, czekała na nich furmanka z zakupioną wcześniej przez Doboszyńskiego żywnością i paczkami papierosów. " - Nacjonalista.pl , Portal ONR-u , " Bartosz Biernat: Marsz Myślenicki " , 9 lipca 2012 " W 14 na 15 miejscowości kapłani nie dość, że nie protestowali i nie powstrzymywali narastającej przemocy, to zachęcali miejscową ludność do antysemityzmu. A można było tak zadziałać, aby wybuchów nienawiści, które później następowały, albo uniknąć, albo chociaż zminimalizować ich skutki. Przywódcy duchowi nie protestowali. To nie koniec. Ksiądz Dołęgowski z Radziejowa nie tylko nie protestował, ale wręcz nawoływał do rozprawienia się z żydowskimi mieszkańcami miasteczka. Jedynie ksiądz Czarkowski z Brańska zachował się inaczej. Ten przedwojenny narodowiec umiał się przeciwstawić wybuchom nienawiści i, choć w okolicznych lasach zabijano setki Żydów, to jednak nie doszło do jednorazowego, zbiorowego mordu, prawdopodobnie właśnie dzięki jego postawie. W Brańsku zresztą też później odznaczono Sprawiedliwych wśród Narodów Świata. To pokazuje, że gdyby kapłani byli bardziej zaangażowani i w okresie międzywojennym tonowali nastroje nacjonalistyczne oraz przeciwstawiali się mowie nienawiści, nie dochodziłoby tak łatwo do pogromów w opisywanych miejscowościach. " - Mirosław Tryczek , autor " Miast Śmierci " , cytowany przez Chidusz , Magazyn Żydowski , " Nie tylko w Jedwabnem płonęła stodoła " , 15 Listopada 2015 roku thumb|left|Msza Święta w Świetle Pisma Świętego - Antoni Sołtys , 1922" Kościół św. zaś , aby utwierdzić swych naiwnych i ciemnych wiernych w przekonaniu , że gdzie jest ciało tam jest i krew , a zarazem by potwierdzić , że ów opłatek jest prawdziwym ciałem Chrystusowem , stworzył wiele bajek o wykraceniu Hostii z Kościoła i męczeniu jej przez Żydów , dla wydostania krwii z niej . Owe bajeczki jeszcze do dziś kronżą pomiędzy naszym ludem . Jedną z takich bajek czytałem w książce do nabożeństwa , którą podał ksiądz misjonarz , aby potwierdzić prawdziwość ciała Chrystusowego w Hostii . Rzecz miała się następująco : W pewnym mieście Żydzi namówili dziewczyne i zaplacili jej za to , aby im przyniosła Hostiie ; ona przyniosła im aż 3 , które oni srodze kłóli nożami , tak że około 3 kwarty krwii natoczyli , potem je wynieśli i rzucili w bagno , lecz Hostie uniosły się w jasności wielkiej nad owem Bagnem . Dano znać o tem miejscowemu księdzu , który wyszedł na miejsce to z procesją , a Hostiie same do kielicha weszły i zabrał je do kościoła tak srodze umęczone . Bóg zaś strasznie miał pokarać ową dziewczynkę za to . Taką samą Bajke czytamy w pismach świętych Kadłupka , biskupa Krakowskiego . Czy człowiek który tak bezczelnie kłamał zasługuje na miano świętego ? Dalej za taką samą wymyśloną bajkę , spalono żywcem troje ludzi u nas w Polsce , za panowania Zygmunta Augusta , za namową nuncjusza papieskiego . Spalonych zostało dwóch żydów i młoda polska dziewczynka , która miala rzekomo żydą dostarczyć Hostyji . Król uznał to za głupstwo , za kłamstwo , i kazal oskarżonych puścić na wolność . Jednakże nie posłuchano i po kryjomu została wykonana ta straszna o pomste do nieba wołająca zbrodnia na niewinnych ofiarach . Niechże to będzie na więkrzą cześć i chwałe papiestwa . Widzimy jak pięknie Kościół Rzymsko Katolicki pojoł nauke Chrystusa Pana o Wieczerzy Świętej , zamiast zachować jej forme i znaczenie , tak jak to sam Chrystus postanowił , kościół wolał popełniać zbrdonie , zmyślać baśnie , okłamywać swych naiwnych wiernych , byle by tylko dopiąć swojego celu - przprowadzić swoje postanowienie , a nauke Chrystusową odrzucić i poniżyć . " - Msza Święta w Świetle Pisma Świętego , Antoni Sołtys , 1922 , Strona 29 - 30 thumb|left|Jacek Woroniecki" Na dnie jego leży coś więcej niż antagonizm narodowy, bo tragedja ludu wybranego, który, nie wypełniwszy swego posłannictwa, ma teraz nawet swem zaślepieniem w zwalczaniu jego przewodniej idei świadczyć o jego prawdziwości. Stąd wynika, że walka ze światem żydowskim jest nieunikniona i że jest ścisłym obowiązkiem chrześcijan, bo jest ona bynajmniej nie tylko walką o dobra tego świata, ale walką o władzę nad duszami. " - Katolik Dominikanin Jacek Woroniecki ☀Niechby wszyscy ludzie zrozumieli, że decydując się stanąć po stronie Izraela lub przeciwko niemu otrzymują w zamian błogosławieństwo lub przekleństwo, jak Bóg Pan przyrzekł Abrahamowi: ,,I będę błogosławił błogosławiącym tobie, a przeklinających cię przeklinać będę; i będą w tobie błogosławione wszystkie plemiona ziemi" ( 1. Mojż. 12, 3)! Irrtümer der katholischen Kirche - Otto Markmann.jpg|Irrtümer der katholischen Kirche - Otto Markmann Mordowanie Żydów w Hiszpani.jpg|Mordowanie Żydów w Hiszpani Średniowieczna Karykatura Żydów zatruwających studnie.jpg|Średniowieczna Propaganda ukazująca żydów zatruwających studnie Przewodnik Katolicki , Poznań 1933.png|Przewodnik Katolicki , Poznań 1933 Przewodnik Katolicki , Poznań 1933 ( 2 ).png|Przewodnik Katolicki , Poznań 1933 Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Judaizm